Broken Mirrors
by Arabella Lindsay
Summary: This wasn't something that I would have chosen for myself, but nevertheless, I was here now, and all I could do was try and survive, but I had a feeling that they were not going to make this easy. After all, what is the Hunger Games without blood?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Petro-

It was the day of the Reaping and I could feel my stomach trying to crawl it's way out of my body. My name was in the bowl a few times, but not as many as the other children in the District. I was from a wealthy family so I didn't need a tessera like many of the others did. My chances of being chosen were almost slim to none, but something was nagging at me that today I would defy all odds and be chosen as District 9's tribute in the 149th Hunger Games.

Even though it was the day of the Reaping, my mother was not home when I woke up. Being the mayor, she had other duties to attend to, and it would not surprise me if it was something to do with my brother, Kent. Kent was a trouble maker and liked to push the Capital's buttons. My mother was always there to bail him out though. He liked to say, "Mom is a mayor. They won't do anything to her family. It would cause too much unrest, so I can do whatever I want." All they could ever do was to place him on house arrest because this May, just before the Reaping, he turned 19, and could not longer be picked as a tribute.

Though it wasn't suppose to happen, we all knew it could. The Capital could rig the Reaping so that Kent could have been picked as a sort of punishment to our family, and to send a message to our District that even if you are a family with some substantial power, you are still not an exception to the rules. However, they couldn't do that now, because Kent was too old, and because of that his 'acts of defiance' were becoming even more outlandish. Just the other day, he pickpocketed the head peacekeeper and started a fight with him. Of course, my mother bailed him out, but I don't think the Capital is going to let this one slide this time. I am just curious how they are going to punish him this time.

I pushed myself to leave my bed. Even though this day happened only once a year, I dreaded every second of it. Even if my name wasn't chosen, I could still be losing my friend. Last year, one of my classmates had been pulled. She never came home. My first year, I lost my best friend to the Games. It was safe to say, that it was understandable why I hated today.

I looked at the chair in my room. My mother had laid out an outfit for me to wear today. It was a simple yellow dress with black Mary-Jane shoes. Mom knew me too well because if I had my choice, I would not be caught dead in a dress, but today I didn't really have a choice. I put the outfit on I would have tossed aside if it were any other day before making my way down the hall way to Emily's room.

I went in without knocking. Emily was standing in front of the mirror twirling back and forth with her eyes fixated on the skirt as it swayed back and forth. I just stood in the door way, leaning against it. Her eyes caught my reflection, "Mom bought us new dresses," she said trying to force a smile. She knew why our mother had bought them, and like me, she hated today.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, ignoring her comment about the dresses.

She sighed, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? There is always a chance one of us will be chosen. It is unlikely though. I mean our names are only in there what? About four times?"

"Eight actually, if you count the two of us. Four each, that makes eight. Eight chances that one of us would not be coming home."

"No. Eight chances that we will go as tribute. One of us could win if we are chosen."

"Emily, don't lie to yourself. You freaked out when Kent came home with a broken arm and the bone was sticking out."

"I did not," she protested.

"Did too. You fainted at the first sign of blood. Do you really think you could last in an arena when everyone there wants you dead?"

She sat down on the bed and stared at the floor, "No."

"Exactly."

There was a silence between us for several moments, but I could feel what she was thinking. She was terrified but didn't want to tell me. We might have been twins, but we were complete opposites. I stood a slight chance in the arena, she would probably die within the first 20 minutes.

I joined her on the bed. "Don't worry Em. We are going to be fine. I mean, like you said our names are only in there eight times. There are other kids who are in there over fifty. We are going to be fine. Heck, even if we are called, Mom will stop it."

"Do you think so? Does she really have that much power?"

"Of course she does. She bailed Kent out all those times. She could stop the Capital if she wanted too," I lied, but this seemed to reassure her.

I knew damn well our mother could not stop it, no one could. Once your name was drawn, you had no choice but to go. Emily needed to hear the lie though. I didn't like lying to her, but at this moment, it was really the only option I felt like I had.

* * *

Morgan Lesterfield-

My mother stood there brushing out my freshly dyed hair. I stared at the blonde mess that now rested on top of my head. "Why did we have to do this again?" I said darkly.

"Well, your natural hair would have given you away in the arena. You can't hide well with hair that red Morgan. But blonde hair," she said, putting the brush down, and picking up some bobby pins, "is much less noticeable. In short, you will have a better chance of surviving like this."

"I don't believe that one bit," I muttered stubbornly.

"Well, tell me how many victors have you seen that were red heads? I mean think hard about it. Think of even the victors before the rebellion. Almost none of them were red heads."

"Mom, that is just a coincidence," I protested.

"No. It isn't. Now, shush. I need to finish your hair."

I dropped my eyes to the floor as my mother continued to pull and pin my hair into a style worthy of a Lesterfield. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to wake up and for all of this to be a dream. I wasn't suppose to have to do this, but I guess now I had no choice. This was their dream, not mine.

"There. You are even more stunning then before," my mother said as she stepped away. I looked at my reflection to realize that she was right. I was pretty, but it was not me.

"Now put the outfit I laid out for you on, and I will meet you downstairs. We can walk to the Reaping together," she said before leaving me alone. I looked at the outfit she had left hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was Serena's. I felt my stomach do a slight turn, and a single tear slipped from my eye. "This isn't right," I said softly, as I touched the soft purple fabric. It was the dress that she wore when she was a tribute, and the dress my mother wore when she volunteered. My mother believed that it held some sort of good luck. I thought it was cursed. Nevertheless, I put the dreaded dress on and then it hit me like a ton of bricks: the smell of sunflowers. Sunflowers were Serena's favorite flower. It was then that I lost it.

I cried for I don't know how long. I don't know why I it made me cry, because I was not crying for Serena. I was only five when Serena went into the games, so I didn't remember her well. I was sad when she didn't come home, but I shouldn't feel like this. My mother found me on the floor, curled in a ball. She pulled me up and lectured me for ruining her masterpiece of hair and makeup, then asked why I was crying? Did I miss my sister? Did I miss James and Luke? Was I nervous? I just nodded, not telling her the real reason.

She sighed, and wiped off the smeared makeup and fixed my hair before saying softly, "Come on. We are going to be late."

I nodded again as I followed her out of my home to the car. We began the drive to the Justice Building and I stared out of the passenger window. I watched as my childhood home grew smaller and smaller, until it was completely gone. I felt a part of me leave as I saw my home for the last time.

* * *

Author's Note- Hello everybody. So I basically read the Hunger Games finally, and I fell in love with the concept of the Games...and Peeta lol. This is my conception of a Hunger Games, but things are a little different. All this wouldn't fit in the summary page, so I put it here.

The Capital had been defeated for 45 years. It toke them 45 years to strike back at the Districts, but when they did, they did so with swift vengeance. This time, they were not as harsh as before. The people were not starving, but not many lived comfortable lives. As a constant reminder, that no matter how many times the people rebel, the Capital will always emerge on top again sooner or later, the Hunger Games were brought back. They picked up where they had left off with the 76th Games, and they have been going strong ever since. It was now the time for the 149th Hunger Games, and the Head Game Maker was going to make sure these were going to be the Games no one would ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Corvin Havan

It was just like every other day to me, but like everyone else in Panem, I just wanted it to be over. The Reaping was done early in the morning, and I mean early. We were expected to be at the Justice Building by 8 in the morning sharp. Normally in other Districts, after the Reaping there was celebrations of their children not being picked that year, but not here in 5. We didn't have any celebrations or time off today because if someone wasn't in the plants keeping them running, then there would be no power. Our nuclear reactors were getting old, and until the new ones were finished, they had to be watched around the clock. This is why our mayor made the Reaping so early, so we could all get back to our normal lives and pretend this never happened. Some people even had to work during the Reaping. My father was one of them.

Dad was one of the head nuclear engineers at the main plant, so he was rarely home. It was just me and my mother most of the time. Today, I found my mother in her usual drunken stupor. Somethings never change, so it looks like I would be going to the Reaping alone.

I grabbed my dress shoes as I headed out the door. I just wanted to get today over with so that I could go back to school. I had a project I had to finish. My Senior Project. I smiled as I thought about it because it meant that in three more weeks, I would be done with school in District 5 forever. If I did well, I could study at the Capital's University and maybe finally escape the forsaken place. I knew my stuff, so I was not worried about being a hit with the board. All I had to do was get past the next hour and my future would be set.

I continued to walk toward the Justice Building, when I ran into my best friend, Trenton. "Hey, Corvin," he said cheerfully as he began to walk beside me.

"Hey Trent."

"How is your thesis paper coming? You're doing it on nuclear fusion right?" he asked as he fixed his tie.

"Yeah. It is coming along great. I found some of the old nuclear documents from 13, and I am using those as a basis. I looked at them and found out they were only using about 10% of the nuclear potential they had for their weapons. If we use them in the way I am proposing in my thesis, then we can use the nuclear power to probably triple our output over night," I said smiling.

"Wow. Sounds like you will wow the board. I wish my thesis was that in depth."

"You'll do fine, Trent. I have seen your paper. It is stunning. Don't worry, we will both be rooming at the Capital's University next year."

"I hope you are right, Corvin."

The two of us came to the check ins in from of the Justice Building. "Nervous?" Trent asked as he sighed his name in.

I turned to him, after I gave my blood sample, "Not in the slightest bro. I know that I am not the one this year." I knew that I was not going to be pulled. I was too smart for the Capital to take and put in their barbaric Games. They would make sure my name was not pull, even though it was against the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Reed Orin-

"Reed, you have to promise me?" Kent said to me in a whispered breath.

"You realize, the magnitude of what you are asking me to do?" I hissed as I stared at the boy who might as well be my brother, and the closest thing I had to family.

"Yes," he said softly, breaking away from my gaze.

"Kent, I have your back on everything, but this. This is just too much. You aren't asking me to lie to a peacekeeper for you, or cover you as you steal. You are asking me to..." I broke off.

"I know what I am asking," he said softly.

"This is my life we are talking about Kent. Why are you asking me to do this anyway?"

"I have a feeling that what I did last month is going to come back on my family. I am to old to be pulled but Liz and Emily aren't."

"You really think that they would pull one of your sisters into the Games because of your actions?"

"It isn't like they haven't done shit like that before. Plus what better way to make an example of our family? Too show the Capital's power is supreme, that even a Mayor's children can't be given special privileges; that they can take whoever they want," he said bitterly.

"But how would this save them?"

"If you are there beside them, at least they would have some protection. I mean, if it came down to you two, I understand if you chose yourself. I don't blame if you did. I would just feel better if you were there to be by their side. Come on, we both know that you could win. Hands down. But Liz and Emily, they are not strong enough. Maybe Liz could last a day or two but Emily would break down before the countdown was done. If you were there, it might give them the strength to go a bit further. They won't win, but knowing that you were by their side when they died, might comfort them. Please Reed, do this for me. For them. You owe us?" he pleaded.

His argument was not making any sense to me. I don't see why he was asking me to volunteer as a guardian to one of his sisters if she was pulled. I mean, why would I risk my life for them? It wasn't like if I went in to the arena I was going to be able to just waltz on out a Victor once they died. If I went in, I was certainly going to die. What he was asking me was suicide.

"I just can't do that. I don't want to die."

"Look at me. Please. You owe me, Reed."

I looked down at the ground. He was right. I owed him my life a thousand times over.

"Reed, I am not saying you have to die for her, which ever one goes to the Games, if they even do. I am not saying lay down your life. I am saying, please just go. Protect them if you can. If not, be by their side when they go, and let them know that I am sorry and how much I loved them."

"You are acting like I will win, and this is just a game of war. I could die, Kent."

"I know. But you are trained for this. You know what to do to win."

"That doesn't mean I will. Plus, what if it came down to me and one of your sister? Huh? Then what do I do?"

"You let her die. I would not blame you, if you let her go, but being there..." he cut off.

"Kent, I love you and the twins like family, but I can't gamble with my life like that. I am sorry," I said softly before turning my back on him and walking away.

That had happened last night, and now I stood at the Reaping with that conversation still playing through my head. I looked over at the female side, desperately seeking Liz and Emily out in the crowd of faces. Please let Kent be wrong. I could not bear to see one of them go.

I sighed as I finally found them in the crowd of young girls. Many of the girls, were in conversation with one another, some seemed eager for the Reaping to be over with. Others treated this as another opportunity to gossip. Emily was standing by Liz, but deep in conversation with one of her friends. Liz, on the other hand, stood there staring at the podium waiting. She always talked about how much she hated these days, and it was apparent by the look on her face right now that, like all past years, she was not thrilled this year either.

I looked to the sidelines, where everyone was not eligible to become a tribute stood. My eyes fell on Kent, who stood one his own. He looked at me with disappointed eyes. I quickly looked away because I was not able to bear his gaze.

A hushed silence fell over everyone as Mayor Petro toke the stage. She was a tall woman with a gentle face, which was uncommon for Mayors. She spoke with a gentle voice as she welcomed our past Victors and the Capital escort, Plat Wells. When Mayor Petro was done with the introductions, she passed the stage over to Plat.

Plat was a typical Capital citizens, but too everyone else, he was down right outlandish. He was a purple hue and had a bright orange wig. He was also a very tiny little man. His voice was also laughably high pitched, but he seemed like a really nice person if you took the time to get to know him, but that was just an assumption.

Plat spoke about the history of Panem, including the Dark Days, the rise of the first Hunger Games, the second Rebellion, the lost ages, and the ultimate return of the Capital to power, and the return of the Hunger Games. I know that I should have been listening, but I had heard it enough times. At the conclusion of his little story, the part of the day we had all been dreading was here.

"Now before I draw names, are there any volunteers?" Plat said cheerfully in his extremely high voice. As was to be expected from our District, there was no volunteers.

"Well then," Plat sighed, "I guess I will draw a name. Let's go with the girls first, since the boys went first last year. You know, mix things up a little."

Plat was smiling, but no one else was. He slowly reached his hand into the large bowl of names, and pulled one out quickly. He wasn't one to draw out the drama like previous escorts. As he broke the seal on the name, I felt my breath catch. Please don't be one of them. Please don't be one of them. Dear God. Please.

Plat opened his mouth and read the name, but I didn't need to hear what he said because as he spoke I looked over at Liz and Emily, who were clutching one another. It was then that I knew Kent was right.

Liz Petro-

I could not really comprehend what was going on around me. I didn't even hear what name was said first only the last. Petro. Emily and I were the only girls with that last name. I looked to Emily, trying to see if it was her, and not me. Her face was covered in tears, but that didn't give me any clue. I wanted to open my mouth to ask her which one of us it was, but no words came out. Emily, grabbed on to me and just began to sob. Once again, that did not help me to determine which one of us had to go, but it didn't really matter now. All I could do was stare up at Kent. This was all his fault, and he knew it.

Kent was staring at Emily and I, and mouthing what seemed to be "I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry, then he broke away into the crowd. What a coward. He was letting his own sisters be sent to the wolves, all for his own stupid actions.

Emily began to shake in my arms as her sobbing grew uncontrollable. I should be crying, but think I was to much in shock to do anything but hold my sister. I could not believe that one of us had been called, and it was because of Kent. I still didn't know which one of us was called, but no one had volunteered to stop it, so one of us was going. The peacekeepers were walking to us. When they finally reached us, they pulled Emily from my arms.

Oh, God. It was Emily. I began to cry out, "I volun..." before I felt one of them grab my arm and begin to pull in to the stage. They were pulling Emily off of me, and I was the tribute. My stomach dropped, as my face went stone cold. This was the expression I was going to hold for the rest of the day if I could help it. I had to be the strong one. Strong for Emily, so she thought I could win. Strong for my parents. Strong for the Capital so they would see my as a viable winner. But most of all, strong to my opponents, so they see me as a strong competitor. For the first time, I toke the Games seriously. Not because I was now going to have to compete in them, but because I was determined to win them. I didn't want to win because I wanted to stay alive. Hell, that was true, but it wasn't my motivator. I wanted to...No, had to win because I was going to come back and kick the living shit out of my brother, Kent for putting me in this position.

I stood at the podium as Plat, drew the name of the male tribute from our District. Before he could even pull out the piece of paper, a voice gave out a cry of volunteer. I recognized the voice, but I could not see the face. As the sea of people parted, I saw him standing there. In the middle of the eighteen year-olds was Reed Orin, my brother's best friend. His face was pale as a ghost, as he began to walk forward to the podium, and toke his place on the stage.

"Well, young sir, it is a little late to come as a volunteer, but such courage does not go unrecognized. What is your name?" Plat said warmly, patting Reed on the back.

"Reed Orin," Reed said softly.

Plat's face looked surprised as he heard the name, "Well, then this should be an interesting Games. Ladies and Gentlemen of District 9, I give you your tributes."

There was a slow applause from the crowd. I stared at Reed, wondering why on Earth he had volunteered. As much as I wanted to think about Reed's motives, the main thing I could think of was how I was going to kill my brother when this was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan Lesterfield-

I hated riding in the car. We were one of the few families who had one, and we rarely used it. Mom had promised to walk with me, but instead we took the car to the Justice Building. It was a 30 minute walk, but a 10 minute drive. I was never really close to my mother but still I would rather spend the time walking with her in the blistering heat then ride in the car because it meant that I had just a little bit of time left with her alone.

I felt her holding my hand gently as we rode over the bumpy road that lead from Victor's Village to the main parts of town. I think she held my hand more for me then her, my mother was normally not a very affectionate person, but when the Reaping and Games came around, she went to down right cold. It was nothing personal to me, or any of my siblings, but I know she did it to distance herself from us...and for the cameras. We had to act like the proud family everyone thought we were. As we pulled up to the Justice Building, I felt my mother becoming her public self.

"Okay Morgan. Hold your head high. You are a Lesterfield, so remember that. I love you, and the way I am about to act, please don't take it personal," she said softly, as she squeezed my hand and then climbed out of the car into the mess of cameras.

She knew I wasn't like my siblings. She knew that my skin was not as tough as them, so that was why she apologized for being cold to me from her on out. She was no longer my mother. She was a mentor.

I breathed in deeply, trying to gather myself. I had to act poised and confident, when on the inside I was utterly terrified. I followed my mother out of the car with a fake smile plastered on my face as I was blinded my the lights of the camera. My mother stood there was a mic already shoved in her face and she was playing her role perfectly.

I stood silently by my mother's side, staring off into the distance. The questions and responses between my mother and the reporters were a distant noise to me. I didn't pay attention to them until I heard my name.

The question came from a thin woman with dark hair and thick line glasses, "I see that young Morgan is wearing the same dress you did when you volunteered. Is this a good luck measure?"

"Well," my mother began, smiling, "As a matter of fact, yes. This dress is a family heirloom actually. Would you like to hear the story behind it? "

The crowd could not help but respond with a yes. As usual, my mother had the crowd wrapped around her finger. "We have a little bit of time before I have to get Morgan off to her check in, but it is just enough time."

My mother went on to tell the story of the lovely purple dress that I wore. "This dress was made by my Grandmother for my mother. It was the dress that my mother wore to her wedding with my father. They were married the night before my father's Reaping, because you see they didn't know if my father was going to come home. They knew that he was going to volunteer the next day, so they eloped that night. They were married in a private ceremony, that was not made public until my father's interview. The pin that he wore as his token, was my mother's. She sent him love letters as sponsor gifts. It was quite a love story and scandal, but anyway. I wore this dress when I volunteered, and the my mother's pin was also my token. My token, then became the token of all my children when they entered the Games. This dress was also worn by my older daughter Serena. So I guess you could say, yes there is a lot of lineage in this dress and it should bring some luck to Morgan today."

"That is a lovely story Ursula. Now, Morgan, how do you feel about all this? Are you going to volunteer as a tribute today?" the same reporter asked, shoving a microphone in my face.

I froze. I didn't know what to say to that. I opened my mouth the speak but all that came out was "uhh." Thankfully my mother stepped in and gave a response for me. She told them about how it would be a surprise, then winked at the camera.

My mom, then shuffled me through the crowd of reporters and cameras up to the Justice Building. She knelt down and hugged me to whisper, "Good luck," before leaving to take her place with the other Mentors. I walked silently over the check in. I gave my blood the verify my identity, and I pinned my name tag onto my chest before taking my place with the other sixteen year-olds. I stood there silently, not really talking to anyone. I wasn't really friends with many of the girls my age. My best friend was Helios, but he was over on the male side, and I had not seen him for a week.

The escort, Beverly Lee, toke the stage and rambled on and on about the Games and what an honor it was, the legacy of our District in the Games, and just about everything else you could imagine. I think she just liked to hear herself talk, but hey, I was not complaining. The longer she talked, the longer I had before being thrown into a media frenzy. I came out of my haze just in time for Beverly to introduce the past Victors from our District who would be eligible to be mentors this year.

One thing that was different about our District was that, until recent years, we had no shortage of Victors. With so many Victors, the tributes could actually chose their mentors. Right now, we had five past Victors including my mother. My mother had mentored my brothers and sister, and it was expected that she would be mine if I volunteered.

Beverly was a little to enthusiastic as she went to pull names out of the bowl. She pulled one from the girls and one from the boys bowl and handed one over to Mayor Fetter to read. As Beverly said, she liked to have everyone involved in the Reaping.

Mayor Fetter went first, "Julius Monroe." Julius was a boy that I didn't really know, but that didn't matter because Ryan Wallace volunteered in his place. Beverly then went next by reading off the name of the female tribute.

"Morgan Lesterfield," she said rather shocked. "Well I guess I don't have to volunteer," I muttered under my breath. I left the crowd before the Peacekeepers came to drag me. No way in Hell, were they going to force me up that stage. I might not want to be doing this, but I was not going to let it look like I didn't want to. Like mother said, I had a family name to uphold.

I shook Ryan's hand before taking my place beside Beverly.

"Now, the tributes will choose their mentors. Ladies first," Beverly said, motioning for me to announce who I wanted my mentor to be. It was a decision that could determine if I won or lost, so it wasn't a decision to make lightly.

"Morgan, may I ask you something?" Ryan said quickly before I had the opportunity to chose someone, but it wasn't like I knew what I was going to do anyway.

"Sure," I said softly.

Ryan pulled me aside, away from the microphone and everyone else, so that no one else could hear. "Don't choose your mother," he said softly.

"Why? You probably just want her for yourself," I muttered, "She is my mother. If anyone should have her as a mentor, it is me."

"I don't want Ursula. She hasn't had a Victor in over ten years. Since, your sister died she has sucked. She might be the best, but I have noticed a pattern. Her pupils don't come home. Your her daughter, the Capital will target you like they did with your siblings. Trust me. If you want to survive, don't use your mother."

"Why are you telling me this Ryan? I am your competition."

"Morgan, we are friends. I am not hindering my chances by telling you this. I am just doing this because I don't want to see you die by some freak accident. If I don't win, I want to see you win."

"Ryan, you aren't making sense."

"Just trust me Morgan, don't do it," he whispered.

I was silent for several seconds before I left his side to announce my choice of mentor. My mother smiled because she thought I was going to pick her. I drew in a deep breath, and in that moment I realized that maybe Ryan was on to something. Choosing mother as my mentor might be suicide, but she would never forgive me for it. Then again, I probably wasn't going to make it back anyway so what did I have to lose. I looked over at the mentors, and past my mother. I pointed at the youngest one, Harlen Young.

The look on my mother's face was priceless, and I could not help but savor it. I love my mother, but her pushing me to become a tribute had put a wedge between us, and if I was going to survive, I had to do something different from my siblings. I needed a different Mentor, and Harlen, though I didn't know much about him, seemed to be the best choice.

Ryan, to my surprise, also chose Harlen, so we were now sharing a mentor. After the mentor selection, we were put in our separate rooms to say good bye. The only one who came to say good bye was Helios. My mother didn't even make an appearance. I wasn't surprised because I was sure she was still in shock from what I had just did. Something also told me, that I was as good as dead to her now.


	5. Chapter 5

Corvin Havan-

With today being a work day, there was not much pomp and circumstance around our Reaping. The escort just spoke a few words about why we have the Games, because it was a custom we could not avoid, then they picked the tributes, introduced them to the crowd, then the day proceeded on as usual.

The escort, Mel Tamber, knew what a tight schedule we were running on, so she quickly asked for any volunteers. As usual, there was none. She then pleaded for a volunteer, but I was not paying attention to her because my mind was else where. I was off in my school's lab working on my thesis paper, where I really belonged.

I broke out of my fantasy world to see the female tribute ascending the stage. It was Rosen Clark. I knew her rather well actually. She was Trent's girlfriend. I was not going to hear the end of this from Trent today, but at least I knew who I was going to be cheering for this year. Rosen actually had a really good chance of winning, now that I thought about it. She was smart, and pretty good with her hands, so I am sure that she would be able to make it to the end if everything went well.

Someone broke my train of thought again by calling my name. I turned around to see who had called me, but everyone around me just stared in horror. That was when it hit me, the person calling my name had to have been Mel Tamber. The Peacekeepers escorted me to the stage, and from there the rest was a blur. There was an applause as Mel Tamber introduced Rosen and I, but it was a forced applause. Then it was all over, we were taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. To make it more efficient, Rosen and I were to say our good byes together. Rosen was visited by her parents and her best friends. I was only greeted by Trent.

Looking at Trent, he was more of a wreck then I was. He didn't cry, but he looked like he had lost everything close to him because he probably now realized he was losing either his girlfriend or best friend, if not both. He let Rosen cry in the arms of her friends, and he stood by my side quietly. The fact that he was there was enough for me, he didn't have to say goodbye because I already knew what he would say.

"This is my fault," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Nothing, I just feel like this is my fault."

"It isn't your fault Trent. It is just bad luck of the draw."

"I guess, Corvin," he muttered, as if he was trying to hide something.

I stood by Trent in another silence, until something hit me, "Trent, if I don't make it out then please finish my thesis for me. I know you aren't familiar with it, but you are smart enough to understand it. In my room, under my bed, is everything you'll need. Just don't let it go unnoticed. Claim it as yours if you have too. Just don't let it go to waste."

He stared at me in shock, "I can't do that Corvin."

"Please just do this for me."

He never answered me, because Rosen came to him crying. He held a sobbing Rosen in his arms. I left the room to give them a private moment. The Peacekeeper outside asked me if I was done, and I nodded before being escorted out to the train that would take me to the Capital. While Rosen said her goodbyes, I meet our Mentor, Professor Jacob Monroe, my physics teacher.

"Corvin. I never thought this would happen," he said gently as he greeted me on the train.

"Luck of the draw," I muttered, still not able to comprehend what was going on myself.

"Did you say goodbye to your parents?" he asked. By parents, he meant my father because he knew the situation with my mother.

"No," I said looking down at the floor, "They said they could not get word to him on time, so they didn't send it."

"Well, that is a shame," he said, "But not as big of a shame as you going into the arena. You are one of the brightest I have ever seen, and if we lose you to the Games that is just a shame."

"I know," I muttered again. I felt the same way.

"However, if anyone is smart enough to win. It is you."

"Let's hope so," I muttered, as I watched a puffy eyed Rosen step on to the train cart. Over her shoulder I could see Trenton standing there solemnly, as he watched the two most important people in his life be taken away. Rosen collapsed into my arms the moment that the doors of the train slid shut.

"Corvin," she said in broken sobs, "I can't kill you. I can't kill anyone." I didn't know what to do. I just stood there patting her back as Rosen continued to break down within my arms.

Mel or Professor Monroe didn't try breaking us apart because I think they knew that it wouldn't do any good because there was no way in hell they would be able to pull Rosen from me, though I secretly wanted them to get her off of me. I was never good at comforting people, especially given the current circumstances.

Seeing my distress, Professor Monroe touched Rosen on the back and said gently, "It is okay dear. We will find away so you don't have to kill anyone."

"But I have to kill people if I want to live, and I just can't do that," she cried, burying her face even deeper into my shirt.

"You don't have to kill people to survive actually. You just need to be able to hide," Mel chimed in.

"But it isn't the best tactic," I muttered.

Mel shot me the death look, which I found odd because why was an escort trying to comfort a tribute. "Nevertheless, it has been done. Professor Monroe and I have worked together for years. We can find a tactic for you to win."

She looked over at me too, "Well try to help you as well."

"You two are some of the brightest minds I have ever seen. I am going to make sure I don't lose both of you to these Barbaric games," Professor Monroe said quietly.

I felt Rosen loosen her grip on me, as she finally pulled herself together. "I guess," were the only words that she could say.

I felt the train lurch to a start as we began to leave the station. Mel and Professor Monroe gently ushered Rosen into the quarters of the train. I remained where I stood as I gazed out the window and watched my childhood home become smaller and smaller in the distance. I would come back and finish my thesis, no matter what it took. No matter what it took.

Liz Petro-

I stood in the 'good-bye room' as my family paraded in. My mother was teary eyed. My father looked beyond pissed. Emily was losing it. Kent though was quiet. My mother said she loved me and would sponsor me with every last penny our family had. My father told me to give them hell. Emily just held me, and I knew everything she had to say. Kent, still stood silently in the corner.

It went by fast. My parents had to pry Emily from my arms. Then they were gone, except for Kent.

"I told Mom and Dad to leave me alone with you," Kent said quietly.

"Why? There is nothing I have to say to you," I muttered bitterly.

"I wanted to say I am sorry," he began, before I cut him off by laying my hand on his face quickly. There was a loud crack as my hand made contact with his cheek.

"Fuck you. Don't sit there and apologize to me when we both know that you don't mean it. This is your fault, and when I die. It is your fault you ass," I snarled.

"But Liz..." he started again before I once again cut him off.

"No. Shut up. Just leave. I don't want to see you ever again. Remember, my blood is on your hands," I hissed, before storming to the door. I threw it open to reveal a very startled looking Peacekeeper. He stared down at me in shock. "I am done. Let's go." With that, I left my brother, and my old life, behind.

Reed Orin-

My goodbyes were a blur, and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the train cart beside Liz watching District 9 slip away from view. I felt Liz's hand grip mine gently. "I can't believe it," she said gently, "We are never going to see our home again."

"Liz that is no way to think," I said trying to reassure her.

"Reed. Don't lie to me. You know that there is a slim chance that one of us will make it."

"We do have Elise Harper as a mentor, and she is one of the best there is," I said. I felt her shiver slightly at the mention of Elise's name, and it made me laugh.

"What?" Liz snapped.

"Are you afraid of Elise?"

Liz pulled her hand away and looked at me with wild eyes, "And you aren't? She is fricking crazy. I don't care how good she is. I am worried that she will kill us in our sleep before we can make it to the Games if we piss her off."

"Then we'll have to do what she says."

Liz was silent, which was odd for her. She moved over to the sitting area of the train cart. She was still quiet and had an expressionless face. I knew she was deep in thought and probably about what. I didn't want to talk to her about this now, and if I could do it, I would never do it. She looked up at me and I knew she was going to bring it up. So I did the only thing I knew what to do, I ran.

I didn't literally run out of the train cart, but I quickly slipped out of the sitting area. I didn't want to have to face her so I faked a headache. I found my way to the cart that housed the sleeping quarters, and I stumbled into the bathroom. There, I lost my lunch. All I could think was, "What the hell did I just do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan Lesterfield-

Everything went on with a clockwork. It moved all too smoothly. After Helios left me, I was left alone. After what seemed like an eternity, the Peacekeeper came to usher me out of the Justice Building and to the train that waited to take me to the Capital. There was a mess of cameras waiting outside of the train, and I knew how I was suppose to act. I stood in the doorway breathing in the last few moments I would have of my home before I braved the sea of people to get to the train. I breathed in deeply and toke in the smell of salty sea air. This is the main thing I would miss the most about home. I closed my eyes and treasured this smell for one last time.

Ryan toke his place beside me and broke me out of my moment. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"To what? Pretend like I actually want to be doing this? I know you are stoked about this, but I am not."

"Okay. Ready to pretend?" he asked more reassuringly.

I put on the usual fake smile, "Ryan, you know I always am."

"Good, because we can't have you bringing shame on the Lesterfield name," he muttered jokingly, as he grabbed my hand, and we began to walk into the crowd.

"After what I just did, I am sure my mother doesn't care about what I do to the name anymore," I said with a laugh.

We walked into the sea of cameras and reporters smiling and waving. The thing about the Hunger Games was that once you were revealed to be a tribute, you became an instant celebrity in the Capital. Many tributes cried or walked through it shell shock for the first few days, but the fact that our Districts tributes had trained for this, we toke in our new celebrity status. Well Ryan did, I just pretended.

That was something that I was good at. I pretended almost every day of my life, that I was happy to have the life I did. The daughter and granddaughter of past Victors and the niece of one of the most celebrated Gamemakers. However, in reality, I wasn't really happy. As long as I could remember, this was going to be my fate, and I wasn't happy with that. Overall, you could say, I was never really happy with anything.

We gave several quotes to different reporters, smiled to the camera, and toke our place on the train with Beverly and Harlen. We stood on the edge of the train, smiling and waving, as we pulled away. I continued to hold the facade until the train station was out of view.

Harlen was the first to speak, "Beverly and I will be in the dinning cart. Well leave you guys here for a while." Then the two were gone, just like that. Clearly they were leaving to give Ryan and I a few last moments to peace as we said good bye to our homes.

I dropped the fake smile, and looked over to Ryan, who also had lost the smile on his face. "Ready?" he asked softly.

I let go of his hand that I didn't realize I was still holding, "You've trained with me. You already know the answer to that one."

"I know," he said smiling.

His tone changed suddenly, "I will be honest. I wish it wasn't the two of us this year. I wish my opponent was Isa or Leta. Not you. I am going to have a harder time killing you, then anyone else."

"I can say the same for you, but hopefully someone else will take care of that for us?"

"You want me to die?" he asked with a joking sound in his voice.

"Well yes," I said with a laugh, "If they kill you, I don't have to. And it's me or you Ryan."

"I understand. I feel the same way. It is nothing against you, it's just a game of survival."

"Exactly."

He turned and put his arm over my shoulder. I stiffened at this strange gesture. "We can always pull the Star Crossed Lovers bit," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes. We can be the tragic star crossed lovers. You can say, you would never have volunteered if you knew I would have been chosen. That you have love me from the moment you laid eyes on me. That I am your other half."

"And you can say, that you didn't plan on volunteering. You wanted to wait for me to come back a Victor, and we were planning on running away together this fall when I came home."

"Yes," I said with fake enthusiasm, "It is a flawless plan. But there is one thing in our way."

"And what is that Miss Lesterfield?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"It is horribly cliche and over done. Plus, I doubt they would change the rules for us. So we must forever stay starcrossed lovers," I said as dramatically as I could.

He just laughed. "I guess you are right. Come on, I am starving. Let's go get some food. And since you turned down my lovers strategy I need to go come up with one with Harlen."

He pulled his arm off of me, and stood in the door waiting for me to follow. I looked up at him and all I could think was about how I didn't want to have to kill him. Ryan and I might not be starcrossed lovers, but he was still a friend. And I didn't want to have his life on my hands. I really prayed either I died first, or someone else toke him out.

Corvin Havan-

The train ride was mostly centered around Mel and Professor Monroe trying to calm Rosen down. She was an emotional wreck for most of the trip. Everytime anything happened, she would break out into tears. We watched the broadcast of the tribute selection, she cried before the first district was shown. We ate dinner, she cried at the site of the food. We would hit a speed bump, she would cry. In honesty, it was starting to get old. I had been considering an alliance with her for the beginning of the Games, but after seeing what an emotional wreck she was, I might as well give up all hope on her. It really made me begin to question, what on Earth Trenton saw in such a weak minded emotional wreck. Sure, she was smart, but she didn't seem like she could really handle anything.

Nevertheless, I had to come up with a strategy. We were almost to the Capital and I was still left with nothing. My Escort and Mentor, had spent most of the time with Rosen, trying to help her come up with some strategy, and as far as I could tell, either she was playing the emotional wreck card or she was just screwed. At this point, I was guessing I was going to be on my own with this thing.

I had seen enough Games to know what did and didn't work in general, but once you got into the arena, a lot of it was left up to chance. One thing Mel did do for me was to give me copies of all the previous Games, before and after the rebellions. Well I had all of them except the seventy fifth games because those were never considered completed because of the rebel attack that happened during them.

I was fascinated with watching them, and I had seen strategys the winners used and I narrowed my options down to two. I was either going to play the smart guy who didn't have many strengths, when in reality I was in rather nice shape and fairly handy with a knife. Or I was just going to play the cocky genius who was to smart for these Games, basically laughing in the Capital's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz Petro-

Plat just came in through the door in my room, I was a little irritated that he had not even bothered to knock. I looked at him from where I sat on my bed, my eyes fixed on him. I tried to show as much irritation as I could because he had woken me from my nap. "What?" I practically hissed.

"We are going to watch the tribute selection. It might help if you see your competition," he said kindly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would rather sleep," I said, burying my head back into the pillow. I wanted to sleep through this and wake up back home, even though I knew that wasn't possible.

"Well, you don't really have an option, Miss Petro. You have to meet your mentor anyway," he said casually.

I felt a chill go through my body as I thought of meeting Elise Harper. Plat must have seen my chill because he quickly chimed in with, " I know what you must be thinking, but Elise really isn't all that bad. She is just a little different." His high squeaky voice, made it hard for me not to laugh.

"But...," I began.

"Come on, Darling. It isn't that bad. If you come right now, I will make sure the staff brings you a nice cup of hot chocolate."

I climbed out of the bed, and realized I was taller then Plat. I looked him in the eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me? It's like you pity me?"

"I don't pity you sweetheart. I personally, love the Games, but I know not everyone in the Districts feels the same.'

Well he had that one right.

"And with that, I know not all tributes are happy to be in the position you are in. I have been an escort long enough to know that some of you don't want this. I escorted some who were thrilled, others who were prepared, but most of them were like you. Not ready to have their lives cut short for our entertainment. I'm your escort. It is my job to make sure you get to the Capital safely and through the Games alive if possible. And I have found you have a better chance of winning if you are at least some what...happy. Maybe would be the word. I try and treat all my tributes like they are going to win because I think they all have the potential too.

"I can see you are upset, and I have found hot chocolate helps me. So I think it might help you."

I looked at him in shock. He was actually treating me like a person. He was okay with me going to slaughter, but he still treated me like a human. Of all the Capital citizens I had met, little Plat Wells was quickly becoming my favorite.

I followed the little man out of my room and down the hall way to the cart where the common quarters were held. Reed was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of hot chocolate, which made me think that Plat had given him a similar speech. There was a television in front of the couch, where the  
Reaping recaps were just beginning.

Plat handed me a cup of coco before ushering me to take my seat beside Reed. I sipped on the hot liquid and found it to be quite pleasant. He was right, it did have a calming effect on me.

The Captial's anthem played softly in the background as we began to watched the tributes that we would be competing against. Reed's eyes were glued on the monitor, and I am guessing it was to weed out the competition. My eyes on the other hand were glued on the young woman who was standing silently in the corner. I was pretty sure that she was our mentor, Elise Harper. A chill ran through me as I stared at her.

She was looking at Reed and I like we were pieces of meat, and she would kill us at a moment's notice. She looked like she was muttering something under her breath, and it would not surprise me if she was talking to the voices that she supposedly heard. I stared at her in horror.

When I was finally able to pull my eyes away from Elise, the Reaping Recap was on District 4.

"Morgan Lesterfield," the escort read. The camera panned to a young girl who looked about fifteen, her face looked a little shocked. Elise made a grumbling noise.

"What is it?" Reed asked, turning to face her.

"The name Lesterfield. Her sister was one of my allies. That girl," she said pointing to the screen that showed the Lesterfield girl walking to the stage, "is your biggest competition."

"How?" I asked, "She looks harmless enough. Not like those giant things from 1 and 2."

"Well, she is from 4 Liz, so she could be a Career," Reed said.

"But she didn't volunteer. Careers always volunteer," I said back in protest.

"He's right. She is a Career. She was basically breed for this Games. All of her siblings have been tributes, but none have lived yet. She comes from a very very long line of Victors. Even before the Rebellion, there was Victors in her family. And if I am not mistaken, she has one or two Gamemakers in her family," Elise stated simply.

A male volunteered as the District 4 tribute, but we weren't really paying attention.

"How do you know she is real competition though?" I asked, "She might not be as good as the rest."

"Trust me. With a Lesterfield, stay away from them at all cost, or you'll wake up dead. Her sister tried to kill me in my sleep. Don't trust her."

Elise's words were strong and unrelenting. She seemed very determined that this girl would be the death of us if we came in contact with her. Though I didn't want to, I felt like I would have to take her word for it.

The rest of the tributes were just faces in the crowd because none of them really stood out to me. Then again, I wasn't really paying attention anyway. Reed was taking notes on the other hand. When we came to our District, I watched myself being reaped and Emily trying to hold me back. The whole time, I looked a mixture between confused and pissed.

"You scowl very well," Mel said noting my lovely expression.

"Thanks," I muttered, as the screen showed Reed volunteering. The Reed beside me was silent.

We watched the remaining of the Reaping Recaps before the screen went dead. The room fell silent as Mel paced around, trying to find someone to refill his coco, and Elise Harper stared at Reed and I. The silence perpetuated for a decent amount of time until Elise spoke.

"What's going on with you two? You are sitting way to close for people who are going to have to kill each other in a few weeks." We stared at her in silence, not quite sure if we should reply. "Lesson One you two. Don't trust anyone. Not even your own District partner. They can't be trusted."

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a fairly angry looking and very deep scar across her bicep. "This," she said while pointing to it, "Was given to me by my District partner as he tried to kill me. So take my word. Don't trust anyone." With that, she was gone.

Mel had vanished during Elise's little rant, leaving me alone with Reed. I slowly turned to look at him. As soon as our eyes met, we both burst out into laughter.

"She is frickin nuts," I laughed.

"I know. She is going to get us killed," Reed laughed back.

We laughed for a few more seconds before I looked at Reed, "Walk me to my room?"

"Of course, Liz," he replied as he stood and held out his hand.

I took his hand and followed him out of the common room, "One last night as friends couldn't hurt," I said with a small smile. In my gut, I had a feeling that I might be the one who would have to kill Reed, but I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. I couldn't kill someone who was like my brother. My real brother on the other hand, I would have no problem slitting his throat.


End file.
